En la tiienda
by chukisienta1
Summary: Happy invita a su vaquero toby a dormir con ella en la tienda


Que que? Aún retumba en mi cabeza esas palabras! Quiere dormir en la misma tienda vaquero? Y si me da frío puedes abrazarme, esas fueron las palabras de Happy esas palabras que no dejaban de retumbar en mi cabeza, no quiero mas cerveza, no quiero mas hamburguesas, no se ni que es lo que quiero, tengo miedo, tengo ansiedad, pero no podría volver a tomar otra pastilla por que no me quiero quedar dormido otra vez en algo tan importante con Hap.

De verdad ella le había ofrecido habitar con ella la tienda? Por que no se le ve nerviosa, yo soy un manojo de nervios! De que lado dormirá? Dormiremos? Ahh si solo dijo abrazar , nada sexual, pero creo que ni podría con tanta ansiedad, la veo platicar con Sly y reír a carcajadas , y yo no dejó de temblar de anticipación, solo por abrazarla por oler su cabello, con su consentimiento, que se sentirá? Quiero llevarla ya a acostar quiero poder tocarla, aquí afuera no se puede, creo que haré presión y con mi mirada engatusadora mandare a Sly a dormir .

Bueno y de que tanto platican.- murmure. Quieren otra cerveza?

Los dos niegan, me siento al lado de Hap, con mi cerveza medio llena y la escucho platicar animada como nunca, creo que incluso habla de mas, será que esta ansiosa también?

Llega el momento en el que Sly bosteza y dice que se retira a dormir, Cabe también se despide ya que no van a compartir tienda Sly ronca mucho, Paige y Walter recostados en una tumbona viendo las estrellas enumerándoselas a Ralph y ahora solo quedan ellos 2 , ha llegado el momento decisivo, ¿ Hap quieres ir a dormir? ,ella sonríe y dice ve tu Doc. Yo te alcanzo en un momento .

Me adelanto tiendo todo, tomo enjuague bucal, saco mis botas ,pongo las mantas ,¡ no se de que lado recostarme! Me acuesto boca arriba me quito el sombrero y espero, oigo que se queda platicando con Paige , cuanto mas tardará en llegar? Nunca habla y hoy de repente le dan ganas de platicar con todos!

Cierro los ojos tratando de hacer ejercicios de respiración, escucho pasos cortos que se acercan a la tienda, abren el cierre y ese perfume de su hermoso cabello negro inunda la tienda , Hap ha llegado ,se quita con cuidado las botas, observa, observa que todo esta meticulosamente ordenado, observa el rostro de toby relajado sus ojos cerrados y se mete bajo las mantas , se siente la indecisión si quedarse en el otro extremo o acercarse de lleno a el, Toby se gira y toca su pierna , abre los ojos y la ve, ahí esta ella como una diosa, con su cabello suelto y sus hermosos ojos rasgados , se descubre de la manta y abre los brazos para que Hap se refugie ahí con el , después de todo hacia frío no? .

Que bien se siente estar aquí .-pensó Hap. Me siento en mi hogar.

Empezó a sentir movimientos circulares en su hombro, el aliento detrás de su oreja le erizaba la piel, le daban ganas de mas mucho, mucho más! Tomó la decisión girar para quedar frente a el, para poder abrazarlo y poder poner su oreja en su pecho , inhalar su aroma , como la enloquecía su aroma. Obvio nadie se ha dado cuenta y nadie lo haría.

Happy , Happy no sabes lo que he anhelado este momento .

Shhhh no hables .-dijo Hap.

Hap se dedicaba solo a sentir, era el momento , su momento con el Doc levanto su cara un poco a el y le dijo: Nada de esto a nadie oíste?

El la miro con sus grandes y expresivos ojos y solo contesto devorando su boca , acaricio su espalda, y la apretó mas contra si, era todo sentir, saborear sus labios, introducir su lengua y jugar con ella, sentía que los cabellos del cuello se le erizaban, cuando ella se abrazo a su cintura mas fuerte presionándolo contra ella, oh no pensó toby algo se estaba despertando en el a pasos agigantados, decidió bajar un poco más sus manos, y tocar ese hermoso trasero que ya había visto en un diminuto bóxer, ella no Respingo, siguió besándolo , lo abrazo con su pierna y gimió al sentir que una parte de la anatomía del doc había despertado, y todo se volvió manos, besos ,lenguas, abrazos Hasta que doc, no pudo mas y descendió por el cuello de Hap lo que provoco que a ella se le erizara la piel y gimiera, maldita blusa de cuello alto -Respingo ella. Quería mas , quería mucho mas , sentía los labios hinchados pero no quería dejar de besar, metió sus manos bajo la playera de toby, y acarició toda la espalda , en lo que el levanto la blusa de ella y empezó a acariciar sus pechos , quería saborear, quería tocar, quería…..

Happy estas despierta aun? – se escucho la voz de paige

Se quedaron helados , que manera de interrumpir era esa, Hap se encendió y Doc se rió

Si, que quieres Paige – contestó

Podrías salir un momento?

Se acomodo la blusa y se acomodó el pelo lo mejor que pudo y salió.

Que sucede Paige estaba quedándome dormida, ella la observo y le dijo, dudo que puedas dormir con Toby cerca , solo quería decirte que yo si se lo que esta pasando aunque Walter no se de cuenta, pero hoy no lleguen a mas por que se podrían delatar, recuerda que con la fogata se ven las sombras, suerte Hap y felicidades el es un buen chico y te ama.

Walt regreso a la terraza y las vio platicando, no se le hizo raro, fue y se recostó en la tumbona con ralph que ya estaba dormido, Hap entro de nuevo a la tienda y le dijo a Doc, ¿escuchaste?

Claro que escuche , ella noto que estabas haciendo uso de mi -sonríe.

Eres un imbécil Doc -le contesto

Y ¿asi te gusto?

Ella se quedo mirándolo y se le fue acercando poco a poco a besarlo con mucha intensidad, tomándolo de la cara, al separarse le dijo – Doc yo no voy a jugar, esto no se quedara así , por lo pronto abrázame tonto que tenemos que dormir.

Ella se volvió a poner de espaldas a el para que el la abrazara y ya no darle ¡mas tentaciones! Y así sintió el respirar de el en su oreja y sonrió feliz , ya no se sentía sola,

Y entre sueños ella alcanzó a escuchar , Te amo Happy, y sintió un beso en su cabello.


End file.
